


Wasted

by Take_Aime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, its implied that they were both flirty and interested in each other before the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Aime/pseuds/Take_Aime
Summary: Corpse scratched at his nest of curled black hair, even more unkempt than usual thanks to the night’s activities- and with that thought alone did the younger man’s stomach sink, his anxiety finally seeming to catch up with him as the night caught up with him.Did we fuck?*A Fic in which the boys drink a little too much to remember things from the night before*
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 583





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I do not ship Sykkuno and Corpse in real life, I only ship them for their online personas.  
> Please do not send this or any corpse/sykkuno content to any of the streamers!  
> Be respectful of their privacy and the fact that they are actual people who may not appreciate this kind of thing.  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse express that they are uncomfortable with any kind of fanfiction involving them romantically, this work will be removed.

Corpse knew he had fucked up.

He should have never taken those pills, he should not of drank so much, he should not have pulled off his face mask and inhaled the small trail of white powder from the granite kitchen table through his nose whilst his friends cheered him on. The thumping base in the music now matching the near rapid heartbeat, Corpse found himself succumbing to the temptation to just let loose and enjoy the party with his close friends despite the large number of strangers sharing the experience. He never had the chance before, his health and illnesses always seeming to be at the front of his mind, but Corpse couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of pride for finally shrugging off anxiety and enjoying himself. There was a lot of things that Corpse should not have done at the Offline TV house.

He had a vague idea of how drunk and high he was when he realised he couldn’t feel the smaller man’s body in his lap, never mind the fact he couldn’t remember how Sykkuno ended up there to begin with. It didn’t stop Corpse from continuing to run his hands up and down Sykkuno’s thighs that straddled his own hips as he tried to fixate on at least one of the older man’s faces that were strangely blurry and sometimes moulded back into the one Sykkuno again. _Ah_. Maybe he was a little more buzzed than he originally thought.

Sykkuno looked amazing tonight, his shirt was no longer smoothed down and neatly ironed but instead wrinkled from around the waist, Corpse gathered that it was his doing from how they were dancing and grinding earlier. The older man’s face was flushed a soft pink, his own eyes lidded and dazed, his lips a little swollen and plush, there was a small break in the skin to his bottom lip that Corpse desperately wanted to kiss better. _Why couldn’t Corpse remember how the cut had gotten there? Who else could it have been?_

Corpse really did try to listen to Sykkuno’s voice, tried to make out what he was saying but it was difficult with hazy vision, loud music and the room spinning near violently now.

“-Upstairs?”

Yeah, Yeah, Corpse knew that word and he felt like his entire brain slushed around inside his skull as he clumsily nodded his head in agreement before Sykkuno slipped free from his lap in a lot more elegant fashion that what Corpse expected, his own body failing to manage the same grace as he was pulled up from the plush, leather sofa. It was only as he stood did Corpse care to look around them, no one was dancing anymore, the mood and vibe of the party having shifted to something slower and reminiscent of a come down. There were people everywhere, some still laughing and drinking but they all sounded so much quieter now, some people looked to be completely passed out, be it on the floor or some kind of furniture. Corpse didn’t really have a chance to ask when the party apparently started to die down as he felt the smaller hand slip into his own and a soft tug pulled him behind Sykkuno, leading him out of the room and up the stairs.

He couldn’t really help but feel bad as he clumsily tripped over the people lining the hallway and staircase, grumbling out a soft “sorry” as he stumbled over a set of legs and looked down to meet a pair of familiar faces, Michael with Lily in his lap, both completely asleep. _Must have been a good night._ Corpse smiled drunkenly as he thought over what he could remember of the night, eyes once again trying to follow Sykkuno as he was finally pulled into a dark room, a familiar streaming background to his right and a large bed in the opposite corner. The last of the light that pored in from the hallway was put out as Sykkuno closed the door behind them, Corpse hadn’t even realised that the other had let go of his hand before he was once again being led by Sykkuno towards the bed.

It was instinctual to allow himself to be pushed down against the mattress, a groan of drunken excitement leaving Corpse’s throat as he felt his shirt being tugged at carelessly and warm hands run up his chest hungrily. It was surprising how difficult it was to pull his own shirt off, even with Sykkuno’s help, and Corpse couldn’t even try to help the Sykkuno in his attempts of taking off the shirt that Corpse had been pawing at all evening, but the struggle was worth ever second as he finally felt Sykkuno’s warm chest against his own.

“Sy-.” Corpse attempted, not even hearing his own voice before the man in question’s lips met his own, the smaller body once again perfectly posed in his lap. The kiss was nothing shy of sweet, filling Corpse’s head with a foggy and heavy feeling, it was calming and somehow managed in lulling his eyes closed.

When did the room get so cold? Why does his head hurt so badly? Who turned on the lights?

Corpse groaned painfully as he cracked an eye open again, blinking rapidly as he took in the bright sunlight offending his eyes. The house was quiet, the stench of alcohol seemed to be stuck to his skin and Corpse couldn’t help but heave at the taste of old whiskey on his tongue. _What the fuck happened?_ The thought shot through his head as he sat up slowly, careful to not move too quickly as he continued to battle down the urge to vomit. It was only as he sat up and shifted did, he even feel the warmth from the body besides him, his eyes darting across and face instantly heating at the site of Sykkuno curled up against his side, bare of any clothes from what Corpse could see but instead a blanket curled around him as if the smaller man has attempted to cocoon himself, clearly a typical blanket thief. _That explains the cold._ Corpse scratched at his nest of curled black hair, even more unkempt than usual thanks to the night’s activities- and with that thought alone did the younger man’s stomach sink, his anxiety finally seeming to catch up with him as the night caught up with him.

_Did we fuck?_

Corpse couldn’t suppress the feeling of guilt and upset that flooded him, he knew that they had something going on with the flirting, when Sykkuno pulled him up to dance with Rae and Toast last night, Corpse couldn’t deny the way his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want it to happen like this though, Sykkuno deserved romance, deserved time, deserved more than a drunken, high, and probably poor fuck- Sykkuno at least deserved for them to be sober. The guilt only amplified in Corpse’s chest as he felt the smaller man wriggle closer to him, seeking out more warmth that Corpse’s body was giving off, who was Corpse to stop him?

Laying down again, heart hammering in his chest as he tugged at least some of the blankets over his own body, his bare legs brushing against Sykkuno’s as he allowed the other to subconsciously cuddle closer as he attempted to piece together the previous night.

He remembered them drinking shots, playing some kind of game that Toast had started since he was being shy. Corpse’s face flushed again at the memory, a part of him regretful for even agreeing to join it but also thankful for his friends trying and successfully bringing him out of his comfort zone. He remembered them dancing, him and Rae at first, the sound of her sharp, loud laughter piecing his ears as he showed off the few moves he had, relief flooding him at the realisation that she may have been too drunk to remember how well he could slut drop in those skin tight black jeans, the same pair that he could see scattered across Sykkuno’s floor along with all his other clothes minus his boxers that remained thankfully on his body. Corpse remembered Sykkuno joining the dancing, remembered the music changing as Rae cheered the shyer man on, remembered Sykkuno pulling him in and timidly dancing against him. Corpse let out an audible groan of both embarrassment and lust at the memory of them grinding against each other, of Sykkuno’s soft moan as he clung to Corpse’s shoulders, hips swaying together in time with the beat, the ‘WOOHs’ and cheering from familiar voices around them.

His face continued to grow warmer as Corpse continued to think and remember, he remembered the cocaine, remembered helping Sykkuno in his attempts to inhale it only to instead rub it slowly against the other’s gums, awestruck in the moment and in reliving the memory at how Sykkuno took his finger in his mouth and suckled at it softly, eyes watching Corpse’s expression and a teasing smile coming to Sykkuno’s lips as Corpse slipped in a second finger for the other to enjoy. He remembered the couch, remembered how eager he was to kiss and ravage Sykkuno’s mouth, he remembered nipping at the other’s lower lip and the addictive taste of copper on his tongue. Corpse remembered Sykkuno pulling them upstairs, pushing him down to the bed and stripping them off- then there was nothing. Not a thing came to his mind after that and Corpse wanted to scream in aggravation at how little he remembered but at how turned on he found himself. He knew he was erect, his head already spinning from arousal despite his horrific hangover.

As if his situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing, Corpse felt Sykkuno shift against him, moving closer and lifting a leg to lay across the taller man’s thighs, moving himself subconsciously onto Corpse’s chest before finally starting to stir from his sleep. Did Sykkuno really have to make such cute little noises as he started to wake up? It was hardly fair. The thing that truly took Corpse’s breath away was how adorable the older man looked as he finally came to, eyes blinking open and head lifting to look up at the Corpse before reality came crashing down on Sykkuno just as quickly as it had Corpse.

“OH JESUS!” He practically shrieked, jettisoning himself backwards, Sykkuno almost flung himself out of the bed if Corpse hadn’t been quick enough to catch his arms and pull him back to a safer position. The blanket that once covered them both, now sprawled across the floor by their clothing, leaving them both in nothing but boxers as they stared at each other wide eyed and flushed.

Corpse didn’t have to even think on how embarrassed he was, his own arousal thankfully dead and gone thanks to the scare, his hands raised in defence as Sykkuno’s own covered his mouth, stopping anything else from escaping and giving the pair a few more moments to collect their thoughts. “S-Sykkuno, I…” He started, throat sore and his voice even more gravely than usual. Corpse didn’t even know what to say; _We didn’t fuck, did we? What happened last night? Did you mean to kiss me like that? I’m sorry for taking advantage of you._ All horrible things to start with, so instead Corpse stayed quiet, his mouth pulled down into a small frown as again guilt and anxiety filled his chest, how badly did he fuck up their friendship? Was Sykkuno mad? Disgusted? Scared? He had every right to be.

“G-good morning, Corpse” Sykkuno stuttered out instead, voice light and surprisingly playful as he pulled his hand away from his mouth and instead started to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. Sykkuno’s eyes fell downcast, shoulders dropping slightly as his own nerves got the best of him, eyes darting up to Corpse’s before once again dropping down to the cream mattress cover as he started to speak. “We… Don’t worry, nothing happened last night.” Sykkuno finished, shifting as he crossed his legs and sat facing the taller man completely and flinching as Corpse let out a soft breath of relief. It was only a second afterwards that he wished he could take it back as Sykkuno’s eyes shot back up to him once again, panic and hurt clear in his expression. _Fuck._

Corpse acted without thinking; knowing the other well enough now to know that Sykkuno truly felt undesirable and chose instead to joke at how he couldn’t get peoples romantic attention to lessen the sting. He reached out and pulled Sykkuno into an embrace that practically forced the smaller man from his sitting position into Corpse’s lap, just like the had been the night before. He didn’t want to say anything, not trusting himself to say the right thing or instead making things worse, Corpse instead just began to stroke the older man’s bare back as he hid his own face into Sykkuno’s neck, inhaling the soft scent of perfumed shampoo that somehow overpowered the stale alcohol smell that continued to offset both their stomachs.

“Mornin’ Sy.” Corpse finally muttered, voice muffled by the soft skin of Sykkuno’s neck, feeling as Sykkuno’s shoulders relaxed, his body leaning more into Corpse’s, their bare chests once more pressed against the other’s and their collective body heat leaving them tingly and warm. “Thank you for looking after me.” He pulled his face away, instead moving to press his forehead against Sykkuno’s in a more intimate gesture, his heart fluttering as Sykkuno smiled and pressed even closer in retaliation.

“No problem…” His voice wavered, their lips close as once again, there wasn’t an excuse this time, neither were drunk or high, no music or friends to aid them in their confidence, So Corpse took the plunge, moved in closer and pressed his lips softly against the others, a small huff of laughter leaving him at the small whimper that left Sykkuno’s throat. It was innocent for the most part, not enough to once again get Corpse’s blood to rush south but enough to heat his cheeks and colour them a soft pink.

Pulling away was harder than either would have liked to admit, both of their breathing slightly more laboured, both pairs of eyes lidded and just that bit darker as the wordless promise of more in the future echoed between them. “I…I take it you weren’t just drunk last night when you asked me to…” Sykkuno started, closing his eyes for a moment as he hesitated, tongue poking out just to shyly tongue at the break to his lower lip that instantly caught Corpse’s attention. “Asked you to what?” Corpse prompted, hands already roaming down Sykkuno’s waist as if it were where they belonged, mapping out the soft, smooth skin, taking in every blemish and freckle and even huffing out in appreciation as he discovered which spots caused Sykkuno to shiver and arched into him more.

“Asked me to be with you…you know, like a boyfriend.” Sykkuno struggled, the tips of his ears flushed pink as he leaned completely flush against Corpse’s body, as if to try and hide himself away. _Cute, so fucking cute._ The younger man thought happily, a smirk on his lips as he leaned in to kiss at the clear skin of Sykkuno’s shoulder, gleeful as the other practically turned to putty in his lap. “No, I was fuckin’ intoxicated when I asked you that, I don’t even remember doing it, if I’m honest with you Sy.” He started, giving Sykkuno a moment to take in the information as he started to kiss at the skin again, lips soon latching on and teeth nipping down, happily sucking a large bruise into the pale, perfect skin that he couldn’t wait to ruin and mark.

“So, it only seems fair to ask me again, right?” The older man breathed out, the statement confident but his voice shaky as he ended the sentence with a needy whimper, more than content to allow the other man bite and mark him so possessively. Sykkuno had to force himself not to sob out needily as Corpse finally pulled off his neck, the skin sore but pulsating, his heart hammering in his chest so hard that he was sure Corpse could feel it.

“Only seems fair, yeah.” The breath against Sykkuno’s neck caused him to shiver, he could feel the air growing thick, arousal and heat bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he pushed himself down harder into Corpse’s lap. He knew he was hard; he could feel himself tent against his own boxers but the feeling of Corpse’s hard cock against the cleft of his ass was what really had Sykkuno feeling lightheaded. “Do you wanna be mine, Sy?” The words sounded like heaven in Sykkuno’s ears, left his head spinning, his heart skipping a beat and face flushing as he answered with nearly no hesitation.

“God, yes.”

_Yeah, it had been a good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first fic in 2 years so please be gentle! I'm still working on improving my writing but I am also writing this on my phone and at 06:00 am before sleeping for a night shift. If you enjoy please feel free to put any suggestions in the comments! <3 
> 
> Twitter: @Amybutts18 (NSFW warning)


End file.
